


The Hunt

by writingdetritus



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, goodbye friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdetritus/pseuds/writingdetritus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Slade had confessed his love before Oliver and Shado had become an item?<br/>-<br/>I seem to the first to write a shado/slade fic whooo go me and my PAIN</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this BECUASE I HATE EVEYRHTING

She was the night that he loved so much, the wild hunt, the adventure that rode in on the wind. While all of his friends had married, started having children, he had gone on a wild trip through life, a whirlwind of life and ferocity.

            She was the calm of a gentle river, the mystery of a wolf that had eluded his knife for many years. It was like he was the hunter, tracking and smelling out his prey, but she always fled, just a tad bit further ahead, always a few steps ahead of him.

            It was like that all the way with them, and she had even been the first to voice anything that had any resemblance to a liking of the other. But to catch her, to have her as his, he had to beat her.

They were sitting on the river bank, Oliver having wandered back to main camp. The sun was sparkling off of the water’s surface, reflecting into her eyes making them look like she was seeing flames. She watched the water, while he watched her, as if from afar, hardly believing that he was this close.

“I guess I should tell you now,” He said gruffly, trying to hide the fact that his voice was shaking. She turned her fire gaze upon him and he felt small, but he puffed up his chest and continued. “Seeing as we… as it might not… we might not survive this blasted island, I want you to know I have feelings for you.” He hesitated, glancing at her. She seemed to be towering above him, her freedom shadowing his very being.

She didn’t say a thing, only smiled at him, and then leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. He wasn’t sure if it was confirmation that the feeling was mutual or just a simple understanding. His eyes closed as he lingered, letting her soft lips brush lightly against his rough, sunburned, dry skin. How could she love him – a monster?

When he opened his eyes again, she was pulling off her shirt and kicking off her shoes as she waded into the river. He stared at her, longing, a hunger. She turned to him, hands drifting lightly on the water’s surface, and all he could think of were the stories of his childhood, of sirens, powerful, beautiful, terrifying predators of the sea, beckoning and persuading.

He hadn’t stripped in front of anyone in ages, and he was scared what she would think of his scars. His scars spoke of all his demons. And for the first time in a long while, he felt nervous. Where he was dark, she was light and he was worried she would turn away from it.

But as he waded in, not caring that he left his pants on (they’d dry quickly enough), she met him half way and didn’t even bother running a finger over the scars and burns, his past revealed as if written in ink on parchment, but instead wrapped him in a soft embrace, dark hair spilling over his shoulder as she kissed him fiercely and he realized that he had never been the hunter, but rather the hunted and she was his captor.

 


End file.
